


Morning surprise

by Suckmydikiforov



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith is a Mess, Keith just wanted to make Lance breakfast, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Sorry if there's grammar mistakes, i didnt proofread this before posting, i used a prompt from tumblr, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckmydikiforov/pseuds/Suckmydikiforov
Summary: Lance wakes up to a horrid sound, he goes out into the kitchen to find out what was happening.





	Morning surprise

Lance's eyes fluttered open, the warm sun felt warm on his golden brown skin. He closed his eyes again, savoring the calm, quiet surroundings. The calm moment ended all too soon when he heard a loud noise from the kitchen followed by screams. 

Lance furrowed his brows and sat up, looking at the empty spot beside him. He got up out of the bed to go and look at what Keith did this time. When he turned into the kitchen, there was goop everywhere. On the walls, the floor, and on his boyfriend who was sitting on the floor covered in the goop, head in his hands.

"What the hell did you do?" Lance leaned against the wall, a grin on his face. His eyes scanned over Keith, who had his hair tied up and a red apron on, which was now stained with pancake batter. 

"I didnt know that you had to cover the blender..." Keith looked up at Lance, his face was covered in the batter. Suddenly a smile plastered his face. "I want a hug." 

Lance shook his head as his boyfriend got up. He turned around and bolted in the other direction. He cursed to himself as he looked over his shoulder, Keith was gaining on him. 

They ran around for five minutes before Keith finally caught Lance and tackled him. Keith held him in an enormous hug in an effort to get as much batter as he could onto his boyfriend. "Come on Keith! You got it in my hair." Lance pouted at Keith. "Now I'm going to have to take a shower again."

"Yeah I think we both need one." Keith stood up and then helped Lance up. "Next time, I'll leave the cooking to you."


End file.
